


Viaje amoroso al pasado

by Shadowmaster223



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 13:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster223/pseuds/Shadowmaster223
Summary: Está es mi primera obra espero un montón que os guste y que lo paséis en grande leyendola





	1. El reecunetro

**Author's Note:**

> Está es mi primera obra espero un montón que os guste y que lo paséis en grande leyendola

La ciudad de París tenía muchos monumentos o edificios conocidos, como por ejemplo la Catedral de Notre Dame, el museo Louvre, el cual albergaba una de las pinturas más famosas y codiciadas por todo el mundo La Gioconda o como era más conocida por todos la Mona Lisa, tenía uno de los ríos más hermosos que nadie podía imaginar el Sena, pero había algo a lo cual los visitantes nunca dejan de visitar, aquello era la Torre Eiffel, en el punto cardinal, estaba una de las mejores vistas que se podía contemplar en todo el mundo, la ciudad cubierta por los rayos solares y que le daban un toque muy bello y artístico, ese era el lugar preferido de Marinette, siempre le sacaba una sonrisa y le animaba, cuando se encontraba en un estado depresivo o con alguna duda siempre iba allí para relajarse y desconectar de ese día.

  
Pero el día de hoy su lugar especial había sido invadido por 14 mujeres, aquel grupo estaba dividido por 7 chicas jóvenes, seguramente de la edad de la azabache y las restantes parecían que tuvieran entre 42-45, al darse cuenta de que no ellas no eran las únicas que se encontraban allí se giraron para ver a la azabache.  
???:¿Querías algo?-le preguntó una de mujeres con cariño en su voz.  
Marinette: No,solamente venía a ver las vistas, pero ya me marcho porque no quería molestarlas-respondiendo con suma cordialidad en su habla.  
Una de las muchachas más jóvenes se le acercó con paso lento y dio una vuelta a su alrededor fijándose en todos los detalles de la azabache, al acabar se acercó a la muchacha y le robo un beso rápido y fugaz de sus labios, aquello dejó atónita a Marinette que se quedó se congelada.  
Aquella muchacha que le robo el beso, iba casi todo de negro, llevando una falda oscura, una camisa de un verde oscuro y encima una chaqueta de cuero, alrededor de su cuello llevaba un colgante que tenía forma de murciélago, su cabello castaño lo tenia teñido con toques azulados por algunas partes y el flequillo le tapaba la visión   
???:Sabes muy bien,como a fresas-pasándose la lengua por sus labios recordando el sabor.  
???:Scarlett eso no es justo-le recrimino una de las jóvenes poniéndose bien los anteojos   
La muchacha que se había quejado era muy distinta a la que la había besado, esta parecía más inteligente de todas, no solo por que llevara gafas puestas y pareciera que tuviera un aire de superioridad, sino que entre sus manos mantenía unos libros de diferentes asignaturas malgastados por el tiempo era la única que llevaba aquello. Esta llevaba una falda verde, una camisa blanca y su pelo pelirrojo envuelto en dos coletas muy parecidas a las que siempre usaba la azabache.  
Scarlett: No es mi culpa Angela, ella tampoco se ha quejado o apartado-defendiéndose de la acusación.  
Ángela: Lo se, pero tendrías que haberle avisado de que le harías eso,además está muy mal hecho porque según mis cálculos la primera que tendría que haberle besado tendría que haber sido yo y no tu-repasando mentalmente.  
Marinette: Lo siento mucho si he molestado, yo ya me voy-disculpándose y comenzando a marcharse.  
Al comenzar a irse se fijó un poco mejor en las mujeres que estaban detrás de las muchachas y les parecía ver a algunas de sus amigas en sus rostros, especialmente a 5 que ella conocía y con las cuales tenía muy buena relación y las otras 2 eran dos de las chicas con las cuales no se llevaba muy bien, al estar solas todas sonrieron y las muchachas hicieron lo mismo, solamente habían venido a aquel lugar para verla de joven otra vez.  
???:De joven era muy guapa, tan dulce y amable-rompiendo el silencio.  
???:Tienes razón Alya, aunque en el futuro tampoco ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo la Marinette a la que amamos y de la cual nos enamoramos como tontas-le contestó la rubia  
???:¿El Plan comienza ya?-preguntando en un tono frío y seco.  
Alya:Más bien comenzó desde que alguien la beso-llevando su mirada a Scarlett  
Scarlett: Dejemos ese tema ya-molesta y recordando aún el dulce sabor de la chica  
???:Nosotras hemos hecho el primer movimiento, el siguiente le toca hacerlo a ella,espero que nos de una divertida partida-explicándoles a sus compañeras.  
Al día siguiente sobre las 9:45 se veía Marinette con una tostada con mantequilla a medio comer corriendo para llegar al colegio, ya era la 10 vez que se quedaba dormida y tenia que salir a medio desayunar y vestir para poder llegar al menos un poco a tiempo a la secundaria, en ese momento enfrente suyo se paró una limusina, ella pensó que sería de la odiosa Chloe para burlarse de ella o algo por el estilo, pero al abrirse la puerta no era ella sino alguien que se parecía mucho a ella,aquella muchacha era una de las que se encontró ayer, su mirada se apartó unos segundos de la pantalla del teléfono móvil para fijarla en la azabache.  
???:¿Quieres que te lleve?-preguntando en un tono serio y sonriendo por dentro suyo.  
Marinette: No se quien eres-retrocediendo unos pasos  
???: Se que te estás dirigiendo hacia la secundaria Françua Dupont, yo también me dirigo allí, por la hora se que vas muy tarde,así que sube sino quieres llegar más tarde-explicando las deducciones que acababan de pasar-se por su cabeza.  
Durante unos minutos la azabache estuvo dudando si subir-se o no, pero al final aceptó aquella invitación a regañadientes, solo subía con ella porque iba tarde, aquella muchacha que se parecía tanto a Chloe no le daba muy buena espina, pensaba que la dejaría tirada a mitad de camino o algo parecido, o algo peor, sentía la aura de Chloe rodeándola y la de otra persona, pero la de la segunda no la podía identificar pero podía sentir que era cálida y amable, sentía que Está alguien que siempre estaba al lado de aquella muchacha aunque ella no lo quisiera.  
???: Por cierto me llamo Alessia-presentándose cordialmente y cerrando la puerta además de decirle a su chófer que arrancara.   
Durante la travesía la rubia estuvo con su móvil, la azabache pensaba que estaría chateando con alguien porque no paraba de enviar y recibir mensajes de texto, en un momento Alessia le hizo una foto a la azabache que miraba el paisaje, este se lo envío a 6 amigas con un mensaje: Pringadas mirad con quien estoy.

  
**La contestación no tardó mucho, en un solo segundo le llegaron los mensajes de respuesta de parte de algunas de ellas: **   
**V: Aprovecha que te la quitaré **   
**S: De momento voy ganando yo porque sus hermosos labios **   
**A: Suertuda**

**M: ラ ッ キ ー ス ラ ッ ト (Zorra suertuda).**


	2. Chapter 2

Faltando pocas calles para llegar, Marinette estaba pensando en algún modo de agradecer a aquella misteriosa joven por llevarla pero no se le ocurría ninguno, aunque aún del todo no se fiaba de la supuesta amabilidad de aquella joven porque no sabía porque pero aun podía una aura de maldad y bondad en ella, eran dos fuerzas que parecía que lucharán pero sin ningún ganador.

Alessia aún mantenía su mirada en la pantalla de su móvil, pero ahora no estaba chateando sino que miraba estaba mirando la foto de una mujer muy parecida a Chloe Bourgeois pero de mayor y con ella a su lado y se le escapó casi susurrando “Madre”, gracias que Marinette estaba aun distraída mirando el paisaje y en sus cosas,no le había escuchado decir aquello, al verla la podía verla de mayor y con aquella sonrisa boba en su cara, esa sonrisa que le tocaba su bondad, la que enamoró a su verdadera madre, la que hacía que toda la maldad que había heredado se esfumara, la hacia una mejor chica, ella odiaba ser amable con los demás.

Ella era la gran Alessia Bourgois, la hija de la gran Chloe, ella tenía que ser prepotente, egoísta, fría y mala con los demás, tener a todos debajo de sus pies, esclavizados y atentos a sus órdenes como lo fue Chloe en su juventud, había alguien que quería cambiara y que fuera una buena chica, ella deseaba que esa mujer muriera, había hecho planes para matarla, si ella desapareciera nadie podría impedir-le en que se convirtiera en una mujer como lo fue Chloe, en ese momento se le vino una idea a su cabeza,si muriera ahora en el futuro no la tendría que aguantar, su cara se le puso una sonrisa que elogiara el mismísimo Satanás y se le escapó una risita diabólica

Marinette:¿Estas bien?-viendo a la chica y preocupada por sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

Alessia:Si, estoy bien es que te pareces a alguien muy familiar para mi-contándole sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.-A alguien a quien odio-lo último diciéndolo bajo.

Marinette al oír aquello se le subió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, ahora notaba una mirada asesinada en su nuca.

Al llegar a la secundaria las dos chicas se bajaron a la vez, todo el mundo estaba un poco sorprendido, porque por primera vez Marinette Dupang Cheng había llegado a la hora, cada una se fue por un camino distinto, la azabache se fue hacia la entrada donde le estaba esperando su mejor amiga Alya, acompañada de Juleka y Rose, además de Alix que estaba reparando una de las ruedas de su patines que se había roto.

Alya: Vaya sorpresa, por primera vez llegas a la hora-mirando a su mejor amiga.

Juleka: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.


End file.
